Megumi Morisato (Continuum-59343921)
Megumi Morisato (森里 恵 Morisato Megumi) is Keiichi Morisato's younger sister. She attends the Nekomi Institute of Technology as an engineering student, and is a skilled mechanic. She eventually becomes known as the "queen" of bike racers around Nekomi. Appearance Megumi is a woman of average size, roughly the same height as her brother, having a slightly tan complexion and a slim build. She has large brown eyes and neck-length brown hair that parts in the center of her hairline, forming curtains that frame he gentle face, with two tiny strands hanging above her eyes. Megumi typically wears a light blue jacket with an open collar and pockets on each side of the torso area, leaving the front open and her black shirt visible underneath. She also wears matching cargo pants in the same color as her jacket, and a pair of dark sneakers. Personality Unlike Keiichi, Megumi possesses a more assertive and playful persona, often speaking her thoughts in an upfront manner, while taking jibes at her older brother. Despite his reluctance to deal with her in these types of situations, her teasing is simply a good-natured way of making witty observations about his life while keeping herself amused, and she always means well. Megumi is very open and friendly in spite of her bluntness, easily making friends with Belldandy and her sisters shortly after meeting each of them. Like her brother, she will do almost anything to help her friends and family, as seen when she once spent an afternoon helping Urd find a job. Even though she joined the Softball Club instead of the Auto Club, Megumi shares her brother's love of motorcycles and cars, as well as his expertise as a mechanic. She has a certain affection for her motorbike, and seems to ride it everywhere she goes, and eventually earns the title "Racing Queen" for her impressive driving skills. Although she is popular with the boys, Megumi has a hard time keeping a steady relationship due to many of her dates feeling overshadowed by her reputation as a star racer. She is clearly bothered by this trend, once showing up drunk at Keiichi's place after her latest rejection. History Much like her brother, Megumi was born and raised in Kushiro in the Northwestern section of Hokkaidō. She and Keiichi were born only a year apart. Her father Keima is a professional glassblower with an interest in motorcycles, and her mother an avid Mahjong Player. After being accepted in the Nekomi Institute of Technology, she joined her brother in Nekomi. Synopsis Skuld with the help Megumi worked on creating a bigger containment device for Typhoon. Megumi was far more calm and patient then Skuld who was annoyed by Urd’s constant demands to go faster. Belldandy suggested that they asked their father for help only for that idea to be shot down by Urb. While Skuld doubted that Kami-sama would be so cruel Kichii tried to pacify everyone by suggesting that their father must have his reasons. Upon finishing the devise they discovered that they still needed a power source so Megumi suggested Thor’s hammer. After Belldandy teleported everyone to Nerima Skuld was shocked to find Thor in his cursed form when she asked about the hammer. The two were able to connect the hammer to the device. Unfortunately its connection to Ukyo granted it some of her skills allowing Typhoon to escape the containment area. They then sent her home. Category:Continuum-59343921